Give It Up
by libertygrl413
Summary: Just a little one-shot fic that has been on my mind for a bit. I'm not too good with summaries but basically Hermione is deciding if she should tell Harry how she feels or not. Read to find out! In Hermione's POV. R/R por favor.


Give It Up

A/N: Umm, random plot bunny that I've had in mind for a while. It's a one-shot fic and it's in Hermione's POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Gets on the roof of the house with a microphone I don't own Harry Potter and Co. and I doubt that I ever will. The song "Give It Up" is owned by Wilson Phillips, not *me*. If you're looking to sue someone, go next door. Stupid neighbors don't know how to turn music down when it's one in the damn morning. Okay with that bit of ranting done, on with the story. 

Oh, there he is again. Isn't that the fourth time he's looked up from his book in fifteen minutes? Does he think I'm an ass or something? It's not like I'm hopelessly oblivious to those who choose to stare at me, like Ron. I can't say that I mind those beautiful emerald orbs for eyes, though. I wish he would get himself over here and tell me how he feels. If he thinks he can hide his emotions from me, he really doesn't know me at all. He's an open book with those eyes and they clearly shine with love. He's probably at the 'Don't Want To Ruin My Friendship' phase. I'm way past that one, have been for a while. 

Well, there is no way in hell that I'm going to keep studying for Herbology now that I'm on this issue. It's seems like it's not enough that I think about it every night before sleep finds me. Maybe I should just go over there and tell him. I mean we are in our seventh year and I've been mooning over him since our third year. There were distractions, like Krum, Justin, and even Ron, but my love for him has never really died down; it's just been dormant. He is the cute, shy type when it comes to romance and relationships. I'm pretty sure that has to do with Cho's rejection on our fourth year. Hmm, he's staring again. If I meet with his gaze and he breaks it first and starts blushing profusely, I'll talk to him. If it doesn't happen that way, I don't know what I'll do. 

Here it goes….

Oh gods, I'm practically drowning in those eyes and I've only been staring at them for a second. I won't break away first though. I need to see what he does. Ah hah! He's looking back at his book…yup there it is. There's my proof. He is officially a tomato. 

Someone just put the radio a bit higher. Some song that I don't recognize is coming on.

You can't hide it from me  
Admit it baby  
Cause I'm wise to your disguise  
I've seen you love me with your eyes

Even if you think I'm a fool and I just can't tell  
Then you don't know me well

Won't you come over here and break the ice  
It would be so nice

It's what you want when you're around me  
You're a little bit shy, and I feel the need  
And I can tell that you're happy you found me  
Just give it up…

Why wait around when you know what you're feeling (give it up)  
I look through your eyes  
I can see that you want somebody (give it up)  
It could feel so good to get into it.  
Give it up! Give it up! You want it baby.  
Give it up! Give it up! You know you got me.  
Come on, come on, come on and give it up.

The girls who are singing this are completely, utterly, absolutely right. What am I waiting for? I don't break my promises, especially when they are for my own good. Now if my legs would stop shaking and let me get up… Alright that's a start. Just one foot in front of the other. Okay now that I'm right in front of his face, what was I going to say? Damn, my throat is getting a bit dry too. 

"Hey Harry." C'mon brain, don't fail me now. 

"What's going on Hermione?"

"Can you meet me in the Astronomy Tower in ten minutes? I need to tell you something…" 

"O-of course. Meet you up there in ten minutes."

Nice going Herm! That wasn't too hard but then again I haven't been to the tough part, yet. Hmm, might as well get over there and start thinking about what I'm going to say. Should I just say that I have feelings for him or do some hypothetical thing? I doubt that there are any books on this in the library. Damn… Good thing that my feet have minds of their own or I would be lost. Looks so beautiful outside. I'll just stare at them for a while; maybe they know what I'm supposed to do. 

"Herm?"

Oh shit. Still don't have the slightest idea at what I'm doing. 

"Hey Harry. Come over here and sit with me."

"Okay."

Alright, everything is going just fine. He looks adorable with the moonlight shining on him at this angle. I can't tear my eyes off him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" 

Oh great, he looks nervous. I have to tell him. Now would be a good time for my mouth to start working again. Let me just clear my throat, I'm sure I'll get some idea. Well, let me start playing Russian roulette with one of the best friendships I've ever known. 

"Umm, I-I have something I need to tell you. Just don't interrupt while I talk okay?"

"Ok Herm." Argh, it's the lopsided grin, guaranteed to turn you into a pile of goop in six seconds flat. 

"I, um, okay there is no easy way to say this. I-I think I'm in love with you."

Umm, isn't there supposed to be a whole passionate kiss thing now? Has he had a stroke or something, there is no reaction at all. Great, I was wrong and now I have completely fucked this friendship up. Might as well leave with the little dignity I have left. Crap the tears are starting to form. I think I'll be able to make it to my dorm before I completely break down. At least I can have a concealed cry session; probably one of the only good things about being Head Girl is the private room. Wait, he's calling me back…

"What do you want Harry? I know that-"

Looks like I can't finish that thought. His lips are on mine. HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! **HIS** lips are on **MINE**. I should probably start responding before he loses his nerve. Whoa, I've never felt this way. I'm dizzy yet everything is crystal clear. My ears are ringing and hands, well, they are all over. Looks like they favor playing with Harry's black as night locks of hair. It's in the middle of January and I'm in a tank top and pajama pants and I'm burning up. It's not that fever type burning where you just want to crawl into bed and die. This burning is everywhere he touches and I still want to go to bed, but definitely not die. They always say that it's either the smart or the quiet people who turn out to be the kinkiest and who am I to not follow that saying. I'm not completely lucid, but I'm pretty sane. And my brain isn't doing anything. It's a flaming miracle. 

MEOW

Reluctantly, I break away to see stupid Mrs. Norris. 

"Harry, maybe we should keep doing this somewhere else," I hear myself mutter while pointing at the bothersome cat. 

  
"Definitely," he whispers back, evidently breathless.

We're racing, hand in hand to Gryffindor Tower. The tingly feeling is so strong in my hand and it's moving all through my body. I feel a bit numb but another kiss wakes me and my senses up. 

"I love you Hermione. I honestly don't remember when it started but I don't really care."

"I love you too Harry…"

Yum, another killer kiss. Note to self: Find person who turned up the radio and get him/her a big chunk of Honeydukes best chocolate and a butterbeer. I think I'll take care of that tomorrow though…

****

END

A/N: Argh, I really don't like this fic, now that I've read it over. I think its pretty crappy but I'll post it anyway. Please review and tell me if you agree with me or if I'm just being pessimistic. Thanks! 


End file.
